El Amor De La Primera
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Porque ella lo amaba a él aunque fuera tan distante, tan frio, tan cortante, a todo su ser incluido su parche. "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"
Disclaimer: "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: "Tipos de Relaciones" del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"

La situación sorteada fue:

"Personaje 1" tiene una fatal atracción por "Personaje 2", pero "Personaje 2" siempre establece distancia.

Yo al ver esa situación pensé en muchas parejas, un Gruvia, Nalu incluso pero me decidí por la mejor pareja de FT Zero, el Previs.

Advertencia: Un poco de ooc.

Genero: Comedia/Romance

* * *

-Precht espérame- Dice Mavis mientras sale del gremio para acompañar a Precht a una misión.

-Warrod- Dice Yuri susurrando al futuro miembro de los Dioses de Ishgar.

-¿Si, Yuri?- Responde.

-¿Has notado que Mavis se la pasa siguiendo a Precht últimamente?- Pregunta el mago de rayos.

-Ella está enamorada de él- Le responde Warrod simplemente mientras continua mirando el tablón de misiones que tiene el gremio.

- _No caeré en esta-_ Piensa Yuri mientras se cruza de brazos esperando que Warrod le diga que es una broma…

Un minuto… cinco minutos… diez minutos…

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunta Yuri con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, no es broma- Dice Warrod cuando agarra una misión que le parece bien y se va a decir que el la tomo.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunta el ancestro de Makarov aun completamente desconcertado.

-Pues seguro tú no lo habrás notado debido a que andabas igual de enamorado que Mavis pero con Rita… hum yo me di cuenta de ello hace dos semanas que algo pasaba…- Dice el hombre con magia de árboles mientras comienza a recordar.

* * *

 _-Espero que ya estén listos esos pasteles- Piensa el mago mientras sonríe pues él había encargado unos pasteles para poner a la venta en el gremio._

 _Mientras el mago camina a lo lejos veo a Precht caminar a lo lejos y ve a alguien siguiéndolo, algo preocupado se acerca para ver mejor._

 _-¿Esa es Mavis?- Se pregunta el mago con magia de árboles al ver a Precht ser seguido de cerca por Mavis._

 _-Hum, que extraño- Dice mientras continua su camino a la tienda._

* * *

-¿Solo por eso piensas que ella está enamorada de Precht?- Dice Yuri viendo extrañado a Warrod -Simplemente pudieron haber está caminando juntos- Añade el mago de rayos.

-Es que tu no dejas terminar de contar la historia Yuri eres muy impaciente- Dice el mago suspirando para luego sonreir

-Luego paso lo siguiente- Le dice Warrod.

* * *

 _-¡Precht!- Grita Mavis al salir de la cocina del gremio_

 _-¿Si?- Pregunta el mago con seriedad mientras la ve llegar_

 _-Te hice unas galletas- Dice la maga mientras sonríe._

 _-Gracias- Dice tajante mientras se come una galleta -Están bien- Dice el futuro maestro de Grimore Heart._

* * *

 _-_ Simplemente pudo haberle hecho unas galletas, aquí el único enamorado pareces tu viendo a Mavis en todos lados- Dice Yuri riendo.

-Bueno podría verlo de esa manera, pero yo decidí jugarle una broma a Mavis y entonces todo tuvo sentido- Añade el mago con magia de árboles.

* * *

 _-Últimamente Mavis pasa mucho tiempo con Precht- Susurra Warrod al ver a Mavis llegando con Precht de una misión._

 _-Oye Mavis ven por favor- Dice Warrod mientras sonríe._

 _-¿Necesitas algo Warrod-san?- Pregunta sonriendo Mavis._

 _-Descubrí que te gusta Precht, ya que siempre se nota que lo estas siguiendo y últimamente le cocinas galletas constantemente- Dice el mago mientras sonríe pero antes de poder decir que era una broma Mavis lo interrumpe._

 _-No puede ser…- Dice la maga roja de pies a cabeza -¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Crees que él se dio cuenta?- Le pregunta Mavis igual de roja que antes._

 _Warrod abre los ojos sorprendidos mientras mira al lugar donde esta Precht y parece no darse cuenta de la situación._

 _-Pero… ¿Cómo paso?- Pregunta Warrod en su estado de shock._

 _-Bueno siempre me pareció muy interesante y quise saber más de él y bueno paso… Además como no enamorarse de alguien tan misterioso, poderoso y con parche…- Dice Mavis poniendo ojos de corazón._

 _-Ya veo…- Dice Warrod aun sorprendido._

 _-Pero por favor no le digas a Precht- Le pide Mavis suplicando a Warrod._

 _-Tranquila Mavis, no diré nada- Le dice para calmar a la joven maga._

* * *

-¿Entonces por hacerle una broma a Mavis descubriste todo?- Dice Yuri riendo un poco.

-Pues en resumen si- Responde Warrod tranquilo -¿Quieres venir a la misión?- Le pregunta Warrod a Yuri.

-Supongo que estaría bien para pasar la sorpresa- Dice Yuri sonriendo ya asumiendo la realidad - _Espero que Mavis logre conquistarlo-_ Piensa el mago acompañando a Warrod.

* * *

-¿De qué trata la misión?- Pregunta Mavis as Precht mientras se encuentran caminando por un bosque rumbo al lugar donde se hará la misión.

-Esta misión es fácil- Dice Precht a Mavis mientras camina -Lo único malo es que el lugar donde haremos la misión queda algo lejos, queda al norte de Margaret- Explica Precht a Mavis.

-¿Entonces tendremos que acampar?- Pregunta Mavis ilusionada.

-Si- Responde secamente Precht.

Mientras van caminando lado a lado Mavis intenta sacar conversación.

-Te ves bien con ese parche- Dice sonriendo.

-Preferiría tener los dos ojos- Responde Precht mientras caminan.

Mavis suspira dándose cuenta que ha hecho un mal comentario y decide callar.

- _Sigo pensando que con ese parche se ve muy sensual…-_ Piensa la amaga mirando a Precht algo embobada.

* * *

Luego continuaron caminando en silencio por el bosque hasta que atardeció momento en que Precht detuvo la marcha y se volteo para mirar a Mavis.

-Acamparemos aquí, yo iré a buscar comida tu ve por madera y hojas secas para iniciar el fuego- Dice el mago a Mavis -¿Mavis? ¿Me estas escuchando?- Pregunta el mago mientras se acerca al verla muda y sin decir nada.

Mavis se encontraba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos pero al Precht acercar sale de su ensoñación.

-Sí, por supuesto que iré- Dice Mavis moviéndose rápidamente mientras se dirige al bosque a buscar el material para la fogata.

-Últimamente está muy distraída, tendré que hablar de eso con ella cuando vuelva… tal vez este enferma… no debí traerla- Murmuro Precht mientras se dirigía a buscar algo que comer.

Mavis caminaba por el bosque recolectando todas las ramas secas que podía y mientras se encontraba pensando en Precht y su sensual parche.

- _Seguro me felicitara por traer las cosas con rapidez-_ Piensa la maga feliz.

En medio del bosque tras su cena que consistió en unos peces pescados por Prechy, el silencio reina y solo se oye el crepitar de las llamas de la fogata.

-Mavis…- Dice Precht mientras se acerca y se sienta a su lado -Últimamente te noto bastante distraída ¿estas enferma o con algo de malestar?- Pregunta el mago algo preocupado mientras coloca su mano en la frente de Mavis.

La joven maestra de Fairy Tail se sonroja completamente debido a tal acción por parte de Precht.

- _Se preocupa tanto por mí…-_ Piensa Mavis mientras lo ve a los ojos y se comienza a acercar a él con intención de darle un beso.

Precht se levanta haciendo que Mavis pierda el equilibrio y se golpee contra el tronco donde ambos estaban sentados.

-¡Mavis!- Dice Precht mientras se voltea con el agua en mano y la ve boca bajo en el tronco y roja. -No debí traerte a esta misión, voy por agua y te desmayas- Dice mientras la toma en brazos y la lleva a su tienda de campaña y la arropa.

-Bebe un poco de agua- Dice el mago mientras le acerca para que un cantimplora para que ella beba agua.

-Muchas gracias Precht- Responde Mavis haciéndose la enferma para seguir teniendo las atenciones del mago.

Precht una vez que Mavis se ve satisfecha cierra la cantimplora mientras la ve preocupado.

-Me recuerda a la vez que Warrod y Yuri se enfermaron y me toco cuidarlos- Dice el hombre del parche suspirando mientras que se retira de la tienda -Vuelvo en un rato- Comenta al salir.

- _Precht es taaaaaan gentil y preocupado por mi… me acuerdo de tantas veces que me ha salvado, en el bar, en la batalla con Blue Skull y aquella vez en la guerra de mercaderes-_ Piensa Mavis mientras se sonroja y se tapa con la manta cuando oye a Precht llegar.

-Mavis te he traído unas bayas silvestre que conozco que pueden ayudarte con tu enfermedad...- Dice Precht serio mientras se acerca y se las de comer en la boca mientras Mavis se siente en el cielo.

-Bien, ahora debes descansar- Dice el mago mientras sale y vuelve trayendo su bolsa de dormir -Tengo que monitorearte en la noche- Dice mientras con total seriedad coloca la bolsa al lado de Mavis y se mete en ella. -Buenas noches Mavis- Dice Precht mientras cierra los ojos y se propone a dormir.

-Hasta mañana Precht- Responde mientras se acerca un poco a él.

* * *

-Despierta cariño, despierta- Precht oye una voz que lo hace despertar encontrándose en una cama y Mavis sonriendo trayendo el desayuno.

-¿Eh?- Murmura el mago desconcertado.

-Aquí tienes el desayuno- Dice Mavis mientras se sienta en la cama y le acerca una tostada a Precht para que se la coma el en su desconcierto la rechaza.

-¿Qué está pasando Mavis?- Pregunta Precht completamente perdido y sin entender nada manteniéndose distante y a la defensiva.

-Hoy actúas muy raro seguro debes tener fiebre- Dice la maga mientras se acerca más a él y pega su frente a la de Precht -Pues la verdad si estas un poco caliente cariño- Dice Mavis haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Precht inmediatamente y con extrañeza se separa de ella y se baja de la cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Vuelve a decir con más firmeza.

-En nuestra casa cariño- Responde Mavis algo extrañada a cómo reacciona Precht -Parece que necesito hacer algo para que recuerdes donde estas- Dice Mavis acercándose a Precht y luego besándole.

Precht despierta encontrándose otra vez en la tienda de campaña y con Mavis "enferma" la cual en algún momento de la noche termino abrazándole.

* * *

- _¿Qué cosas estas soñando Precht?_ \- Se pregunta avergonzando el mago mientras ve a su compañera a su lado.

- _Mejor será que vuelva a dormir-_ Piensa Precht antes de volver a dormirse aunque ese sueño lo trastorno un poco.

* * *

-Precht, Precht, despierta- Oye el mago mientras abre un ojo viendo a Mavis pidiéndole que despierte pero esta vez en la realidad aunque el recuerdo de ese sueño hace que el mago desvié un poco la mirada.

-Buenos días Mavis- Dice Precht levantándose y saliendo de la tienda algo alterado aun por esos recuerdos.

- _Parece que mi magia ilusoria funciona en sueños también-_ Piensa Mavis mientras sonríe.

Luego entre ambos recogieron sus cosas y se pusieron en camino otra vez.

-Sabes en un libro una vez leí que la ciudad de Margaret fue fundada por….- Dice Mavis mientras comienza a relatarle a Precht sobre Margaret.

Precht no le estaba prestando atención y se mantenía en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba, tras un rato de charla unilateral Mavis se da cuenta que Precht simplemente no le está prestando atención y decide acercarse un poco a él.

-¿Me estas escuchando Precht?- Le pregunta la maga a Precht extrañada.

-No- Responde cortante Precht antes de seguir con su camino.

Mavis se extraña y suspira pensando que aquella ilusión que planto en los sueños de Precht solo lo han distanciado más.

-Precht estas muy raro desde que despertarte ¿Te contagie de gripe?- Le pregunta Mavis aunque ella no está enferma de nada.

-No- Responde Precht usando otra vez el monosílabo.

-¿Estás enojado?- Pregunta Mavis preocupada - _Y tan bien que íbamos en mi mente…-_ Piensa la maga triste.

-No- Responde otra vez cual mantra.

Mavis decidió no insistir más y decidió callarse para no empeorar la situación.

* * *

Así en un perpetuo silencio llegaron a Margaret la cual comenzaron a atravesar para llegar al punto de la misión, en eso se encuentran con un mercadillo en una de las calles de la ciudad

-Podríamos parar un momento- Dice Mavis ya algo cansada de caminar (aunque hicieron breves descansos mientras viajaban) y que además quería ver que tenían los puestos.

-Me parece una buena idea, nos vemos aquí mismo en diez minutos- Responde el mago mientras se dirige a ver que tienen que ofrecerle los puestos.

Mavis ante su acción solo puede suspirar

- _Pensé que muchas cosas podrían pasar tras usar mi magia, como que fallara, que se diera cuenta o que al despertarse enloqueciera por mí y me besara con pasión… pero nunca pensé este resultado-_ Piensa la maga algo decaída - _Buscare un buen regalo que darle a Precht-_ Piensa después para irse a buscar en los puestos.

Tras esos diez minutos se consiguieron en el punto de encuentro y Precht seguía manteniéndose serio más que de costumbre.

-Precht… toma- Le dice Mavis sonriendo mientras se acerca y le entrega una pequeña cajita.

-Gracias- Dice Precht algo extrañado saliendo un poco de su aire de seriedad habitual.

-Ábrelo- Le dice Mavis emocionada mientras lo ve con ojos de corazón.

Precht abre la caja encontrándose con un parche que dice en letras rojas hot.

-Gracias…- Responde ya recobrando la seriedad de antes

-Póntelo- Dice Mavis con más emoción que antes.

Precht sin darle mucha importancia y con cuidado se coloca su nuevo parche, guardando el viejo en la caja donde vino el regalo de Mavis.

Entonces deciden continuar con su misión y Precht vuelve a esa seriedad de antes.

* * *

Al fin tras un largo rato llegan al lugar donde van a realizar la misión, la cual consistía en espantar a un monstruo el cual se encontraba comiéndose los cultivos de una granja.

La misión no fue nada del otro mundo y Mavis se encargó de espantarlo con su magia ilusoria creando una gigantesca serpiente que exhalaba fuego.

-Muchas gracias jovencitos, dejen mi nieto busca su recompensa- Dice la mujer de edad avanzada mientras su nieto sale de la casa con una bolsita con unos cuantos Jewels -Lamento no poder darles más pero ese animal no permitió buenos cultivos- Añade suspirando.

-Señora mejor quédese con su dinero, usted lo necesita más que nosotros- Dice Mavis sin el corazón para tomar el dinero de la anciana granjera.

-Muchas gracias jovencita, déjame darte algo como recompensa- Dice mientras mira a su nieto -Trae la bebida especial- Dice la mujer mientras el nieto se dirige a buscar la bebida.

-¿Bebida especial?- Pregunta Mavis desconcertada.

-Una bebida que se viene preparando en mi familia desde hace bastante tiempo, mi abuela me conto que el que la beba obtendrá el valor suficiente para hacer lo que se proponga-Dice la anciana mujer mientras el nieto trae una tasa con un brebaje verde y con olor a te de manzanilla.

Mavis se extraña por la bebida pero decide tomarla para no herir la sensibilidad de la mujer

-Muchas gracias, me será útil- Dice mientras se siente con bastantes energías.

-Vámonos Precht- Le dice sonriendo.

-¿La recompensa?- Pregunta el mago.

-No la pude aceptar, me dio pena la anciana… pero me dio un poco de té para que repusiera mis energías- Le dice Mavis sonriendo.

-Ya veo…- Dice Precht sin darle mucha importancia al asunto -Creo que tomaste una buena decisión- Añade mientras comienza a caminar.

-Gracias- Dice la maga sonriendo complacida.

* * *

Salieron de Margaret en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se internaron en el bosque y tras un rato de caminar Precht se detiene y baja su bolso en señal de que descansaran allí esa noche.

-Busca provisiones, la noche se acerca- Dice Precht antes de que Mavis salte con alguna pregunta.

-Está bien…- Dice Mavis desilusionada y frustrada, en todo el viaje no pudo sacarle a Precht más que unos cuantos monosílabos y aun con eso intento sacar conversación, pero simplemente Precht no lo permite con su tajante, cortante y distante actitud.

-Bueno en realidad no está bien- Dice Mavis mientras se comienza a encender su ira.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Tú no te das cuenta de nada!- Dice la maga ya explotando de ira sin poder contenerlo, al fin liberando y estallando sus emociones en una vorágine de gritos e ira, tal vez la pócima surtió efecto o simplemente fue el efecto placebo de ella en Mavis, sea lo que fuera Mavis al fin pudo decir lo que quería decir por tanto tiempo.

-¡Te he dado galletas, regalos, parches, he formulado miles de planes para que me prestes atención, para que hables conmigo, para conocer más de ti y para que conozcas más de mí, incluso he llegado a usar mi magia ilusoria en ti mientras dormías para que siquiera pensaras en mi como algo más que una amiga, pero es como si no hiciera nada, pues no te das cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti!- Termina de decir la maga fuera de sus cabales.

Precht se limitó a verla sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a ella.

-Tú también me gustas… desde hace mucho tiempo he pensado en ti como algo más que mi amiga, tal vez desde la primera guerra de comerciantes… pero nunca supe que sentías eso por mí… siempre pensé que te gustaba Yuri y decidí no intervenir en su relación - Dice el mago yendo directo al punto.

-¡Ahora no me vengas a decir que soy muy joven para ti y que mis sentimientos son falsos! -Grita Mavis antes de pestañear sorprendida -¿Qué dijis- Mavis no puede acabar su oración pues es silenciada con los labios de Precht.

-Supongo que con esto ya entiendes mis sentimientos… por cierto, toma lo compre en Margaret para ti- Dice el mago con seriedad mientras le entrega una pulsera con piedras brillantes.

-Gracias…- Dice sonrojada con la furia ya calmada

Mavis no puede evitarlo, sin darse cuenta ya está saltando a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sonríe muy feliz.

- _Recordar mandarle muchos Jewels a esa anciana granjera-_ Piensa Mavis.

* * *

Al día siguiente se veía llegar al gremio a una sonriente Mavis con una pulsera en el brazo sosteniendo de la mano a un Precht usando un parche que dice hot.

Mavis lleva a rastras a Precht para hablar con Yuri y Warrod.

-¡Precht y yo nos hicimos novios!- Grita feliz mientras Precht no puede evitar esconderse un poco en su gabardina.

-¿Puedo ser su padrino de bodas?- Dice Yuri sonriendo mientras Mavis y Warrod ríen, Precht se limita a poner una cara de total seriedad y Yuri solo piensa que ha dicho algo malo.

-Si aceptas por mi bien- Dice Precht serio como siempre dándole el visto bueno generando más risa -Nuestro primer hijo se deberá de llamar Pipocco- Añade mirando serio a Mavis.

-Bueno… creo que aún hay tiempo para hablar de eso- Dice Warrod riendo por la cara de Mavis ante el nombre propuesto por Precht.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia, espero que dejes un review

Nos leemos :)


End file.
